Shades of Gray
by practical release
Summary: How far will one go to surpass a god?
1. Big Defeat

**Authors note: I really like Black Star but I can't find anything on his father so I decided to write one lol. Hope you guys like it. **

It was just another day at Shibusen. Mr. Stein somehow got his hands on a school of Mexican Walking Fish (yes their real) and asked all the children to put on their scuba gear.

"Aren't those on the verge of extinction?" Maka said rubbing her head in annoyance. This was not the first time they would wipe a species of the planet, if only for Mr. Stein's strange curiosity with dissecting.

"Yes they are Maka, that's why we must dissect as many as we can before their gone forever." Stein said as a large grin grew on his face. Before he could commit the injustice to nature, spirit came into the room with ominous look on his face.

"Papa what are you doing here." Maka said looking over to him. Spirit for the first time didn't respond to his daughter and whispered Stein. Oddly enough he was looking at Black Star the whole time. As quickly as he came he was gone.

"What's with your dad Maka" Black Star said cleaning his teeth with a tooth pick. Before Maka could respond, Stein cleared his throat and put his scalpel down. "Maka, Tsubaki, Soul and Black Star; Lord Death wants to see you in his office."

"Hey Stein! You didn't say my name first. I am the star here so my name should be the first to come out of your small lips!" Black Star said as he began to laugh wildly. His aggressive ego did not save him from the scalpel flying at his head.

All four students walked to the office as Maka wondered what was wrong with her papa. "You didn't do anything stupid did you Black Star?" Maka said, holding her book firm; ready to destroy Black Star's skull.

"Hey I didn't do anything." He said, holding his hands on his head walking lazily. Although he was staying as cool as Soul, he couldn't help but wonder why Maka's dad was staring at him.

They made their way to the room and saw Kid sitting there with Liz and Patty, all with grim looks on their face.

"Time to put smiles on your faces little people. Your star has arrived!" Black Star yelled. Before Maka could make work of her book, Lord Death decided to intervene with a chop to Black Star. With Black Star lying on the floor half conscious, Lord Death began to inform them of the situation.

"As you know bodies can come back from the grave as a zombie, such as Sid." Death said looking over to his screen. "Since the Kishin incident, many souls escaped the academy and because of that more zombies have been appearing lately and I want you children to investigate, however take extreme caution." Deaths voice also took a grim stance which was out of character for him.

"Is there something to these zombies that makes them so dangerous?" Maka said starting intently at the large reaper in front of her.

"They retain the skill and power they had when they were alive." Kid said as he stood and faced them. "This wouldn't usually have too much cause for concern; however there are two that have been brought back that can possibly be more dangerous than a Kishin."

"Who are they" Maka said as her hands made a fist. Fighting the Kishin Asura was hard enough and learning that someone could be worse made her tense.

"From the intelligence we have gathered, they are of the Star Clan; White Star and Red Star." Everyone's eyes turned to Black Star who was no longer half dead but very much alive and tense.

"Do you think you can han…" Maka said before being cut off by Black Star.

"Where are they?" Black Star said. Not in his usually loud manner but in a serious tone. Lord death closed his eyes and turned around. "They are both at the Star Clan burial site, they haven't moved from that spot since they have been resurrected."

"Speed Star…" Black Star whispered, and before the other noticed, he was already gone.

Black Star's mind was racing just as fast as his feet. He did not care for his clan and understood why they died; still he needed to see this White Star. This man that helped give birth to someone who will surpass god. Surely this pathetic soul would Marvel at the sight of Black Star.

As Black Star reached the site, his feet grew heavy. The stench of death was as thick; however it wasn't the stench of the Star Clan, but the victims of those they have killed. Lingering with their bodies as though they can never escaped their fates along with their killers.

Black star began to walk around, looking at all the unmarked graves and wondered which were his fathers and mothers. Each Gravestone cracked and broken as if to be forgotten as with his clan name.

"Black Star!" A strong voice said from a hill deep in the cemetery. The voice echoed all around Black Star but he knew where to pinpoint such a small voice. Rushing to it he froze at the sight. A man dressed in all white with white hair and a scarf covering the lower part of his face.

"Is this really my son, this small weakling in front of me?" White star said and chuckled at the sight of Black Star.

"I won't be talked down by someone as small as you!" Black star said as he rushed at his father. White Star didn't move as Black star planted his fist on White Star's Chest.

"Black Star Big Wave!" Black shouted, shooting his Soul Wavelength into his father. White Stars eyes opened wide as his body shot across the grim field, hitting a grave stone. "Did you like that old man!" Black Star said grinning and rubbing his fist over his nose.

White star rubbed his head and got up. Dusting himself off before smiling with his eyes wide. His green eyes with bright yellow stars as pupils seem to pierce of the thickness of death around the area.

"I underestimated you son, you are strong, for a weakling" He said and chuckled once more. Black Stars smile soon vanished as he ran to his father again, determined to show him just how strong he was. Attempting to once again shoot his wavelength into him he pushed his fist into his father chest again.

"Black Star Big Wave!" He shouted again, but this time nothing happened.

"Did you really think your puny soul could hurt me?" White Star said before putting his finger on his son's forehead.

"White Star Demon Wave" White Star said as this time Black Star shot back, starting to roll down the hill before smashing into a grave stone. White Star began to walk in the direction his son had flown.

Black Star rose, but again, his feet were heavy. "I will defeat you small fry!" Black Star screamed and ran at his father.

White Star put his finger to his headband and vanished as Black Star neared. "You're an embarrassment to the assassin name, an embarrassment to the Star Clan name!" White Star's voice seems to come from every direction. Black Star could no longer find the voice this time.

**Rule # 1 Blend into the shadows... Erase your breathing... And wait for your target to let down his guard**

Black Star could not find the White Star who seemed to be all around him yet nowhere at all.

**Rule #2 Tune in to your target: Predict his thoughts and actions!**

Black Star closed his eyes and began to focus. Before he could pinpoint his father his eyes opened wide and noticed White Star in front of him, his fist deep in his torso. Black Star couldn't breathe as he began to fold into the punch before being blown away by White Stars Soul Wavelength.

"Rule Number 3, strike your target before he notices you." White star whispered as he saw his son lying on the ground.

Black Star rose but this time slowly. His body felt drained of all energy and his breathing was hard as though his breath was escaping his lungs more than entering.

"Punching someone in the diaphragm literally knocks the wind out of them. As they try to catch their breath…" White star again vanished and again was in front of Black Star and punched him this time in his liver. The pain made Black Star fall to his knees, gasping for air harder and harder.

"Punching them in the liver will take away your opponents fighting spirit and force even more air out of the lungs" White Star then grabbed his son's throat and held him in the air. The lack of air in his body and the pain left Black Star weak. Not only had that left Black Star immobile, but being chocked stopped him from even getting air which left his body at the will of White Star.

"With all your determination, you're still nothing but a weak child with no idea how the world works." White Star said, looking into the eyes of his son. Black Star slowly made a fist and threw it at his father. Not even enough energy to make White Stars head move, he dropped his punch and began to fade from consciousness.

White star laugh and threw his son down. Black Star Quickly gasp from breath before White Star pushed him down. Too weak to do anything, he laid there and breathed in more and more.

"You're so small my son. Get stronger and I will teach you how to surpass a god." White Star said and turned around and began to walk away. Black Star's eyes were wide at the comment, but heard screaming from the distance.

"Black star!" He heard Tsubaki scream as she came running, but as fast as she arrived, White Star was gone. He laid there even after he caught his breath. Angry at just how small he was compared to his father. He needed to defeat him, not only to prove it to that small man that was his father, but also to himself. If anything else, he would surpass White Star and become a god at any means necessary.

Tsubaki ran to Black Star and stopped as she noticed the stars in his eyes.


	2. Red Devil

Black Star groggily opened his eyes, the bright shine of the white walls and flooring all around him, blinding his vision; the sterile smell of a hospital room broken only by the slight breeze from the ceiling fan above his bed.

Black Star finally focused and noticed he was in a hospital room. Leaning up he started to question how he got there. One thought dominated his mind however; the fight between him and his father.

"Black Star you're alright!" Maka said from beside the bed. Black Star didn't even notice Maka, Soul and Tsubaki in his room. Soul was flipping through the channels on the TV and Tsubaki was looking out the window.

"Black Star you idiot! What were you thinking running off alone like that? You could have been killed!" Maka said making a fist, berating Black Star.

"That's enough Maka" Soul said putting his hand on her shoulder and looking at Black Star. Maka didn't notice until now that Black Star looked defeated. "Black Star I…" Maka said but couldn't get the words out.

"Just don't get your ass kicked again ok Black Star" Soul interjected and motioned for him and Maka to leave. "Heal up okay" Maka said weakly as both Maka and Soul left the room.

Tsubaki continued to look out the window, refusing to look over to Black Star. He knew he shouldn't have left his weapon, his partner behind. Guilt began to eat away at him as he lifted his head.

"It's just a bunch of bruises, nothing to keep me down!" He said loudly and began to laugh. It felt fake, even to him as he said it; Tsubaki still didn't turn around.

"Was he strong?" She said and turned around with tears in her eyes. Black Star's head sunk into his chest as he nodded slowly. "Tsubaki, he won't beat me again, I swear it." Black Star said, to her and to himself. His confidence did take a hit, but his determination could not get any stronger.

A week had passed since that day and no word of the Star Clan since. Black Star took the opportunity to train even harder for the day he met with White Star again, however he felt a strange presence watching him.

Training in a secluded forest, he smelt the stench of death, the same he smelled in the cemetery.

"You finally come to challenge me again White Star!" Black Star screamed, this time Tsubaki with him, "Tsubaki" he whispered, Tsubaki nodded, transforming into the enchanted sword mode, knowing that Black Star would want to hit as hard as he could, and fast. "Show yourself coward!" He screamed but still nothing. Could White Star really be hiding this whole time?

Before he could guess any longer he saw a women walking from the dense part of the trees. Again his legs felt heavy but stood his ground. A lady, with nearly the same clothes as White Star but with a collar that covered her face up to her eyes, slowly came into focus. She had long flowing red hair with crimson red eyes.

"Who are you?" Black Star said, his legs now shaking a little. "I never stopped thinking about you my Black Star." The lady said as she walked closer. Her hands open as to embrace him.

Stein and Spirit were both in the Death Room with Lord Death as they pondered the situation. "What do we know about the Star Clan, specifically White Star and Red Star?" Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

"White Star is of course a very capable fighter. He was the head of the Star Clan, and being the head of a clan with such high egos cannot be an easy feat. He is not one to underestimate. "Lord Death said and shook his head.

"His wife Red Star can potentially be more dangerous."

As though Hypnotized, Black Star dropped his weapon and stood there unmoving. Tsubaki turned back into her mortal form, but could not move from the ground.

"I see you have grown" The woman said and hugged Black Star tight. "Who are you?" Black Star said again, but his words began to slur. The woman laid Black Star down and held his head in her lap as she brushed his hair.

"I guess you wouldn't remember your mother." She said and smiled and kissed his forehead softly. "You know if we had known your hair would be blue we would have named you Blue Star." She said and laughed softly. Nothing about her seemed deadly, but at the same time, Black Star felt he needed to get away.

"What makes Red Star more dangerous?" Spirit said while scratching his head. Secretly thinking about if Red Star could be hot or not, seeing as she was a zombie.

"She is a poison master. By the time someone notices her; their already poisoned, most likely by airborne toxins. Approach her with extreme caution." Lord Death said and shivered, thinking of when he had to face both of them.

"What did you do to me?" Black Star said his body complexly immobile now. Tsubaki also couldn't move, but she was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Neurotoxins are my favorite." Red Star said looking at Tsubaki. "They can paralyze the body and eventually cause suffocation. Of course I would never give you such a large Dose my Black Star." Red Star said and kissed his forehead once more.

Black Star barely, able to move his head saw Tsubaki choking and gasping for air. "Stop…..now…." He said as his words began to trail off.

"If you die you will be able to join me and your father. We will be able to get revenge on Death. We aren't afraid to die, you shouldn't be either my Black Star." She said with a soft smile, staring into her slowly dying son.

"I…won't die….I will surpass god." Black Star said, clinging to his consciousness. His father's words echoing in his mind.

Red Star sighed and stood up, gently putting her sons head down on the grass and began to walk away. The toxins miraculously began to fade as she vanished between the trees. Both Tsubaki and Black Star stood up and looked around.

White Star was no longer their only threat.


	3. Legion Star

**Authors Note: I tried to add two fight scenes in this one so there is a lot of breaks lol. Hope you like it.**

Peopled turned their heads to stare at the assassin as he crashed into every wall, mailbox and parked car around. Black Star needed to get stronger, and seeing as he lacked a sixth sense, the other five would need to be superhuman to deal with Star Clan threats. Being blindfolded for almost a week now, Black Star tried his best to improve his since of hearing and smell, but his sense of touch, or rather pain was the one going through training.

"Black Star you need to be more aware of your surroundings." Tsubaki said, walking in front of him. She wanted to hold his hand to guide him to school, but as always Black Star would refuse. He would sometimes end up in a trash can and in some occasions in the Death Room, receiving a chop for intruding without being called.

"How long do you plan to keep this up Black Star" Maka said, Black Star managed to get into her closet. "Just until I am a god!" He said and laughed before somehow walking out the window. Tsubaki bowed in forgiveness and jumped out the window. The difference was that Tsubaki landed on her feet, while Black Star gracefully landed on his face.

"Black Star, I think this is enough." Tsubaki said, worried her Meister may have finally went overboard with this new training.

"I can't Tsubaki, not yet." He said and lifted the blindfold a little. He opened his eyes and took in the area around him, then put the blindfold back on. "Black Star…." Tsubaki said before being interrupted.

"Lord Death says there are attacks in town, he wants us to check it out." Maka said screaming out the window to the two assassins.

Maka, Soul, and Black Star who was finally being guided by Tsubaki went to the town square. Maka and Soul looked in horror as they saw the citizens in the area frozen in place. Blood dripped from the eyes and ears of the unmoving citizens.

"What's wrong with them?" Maka said looked around. Everyone looked as though they were frozen in time. Some with smiles still etched on their faces.

"Don't breath!" Tsubaki said and looked around. With her reasoning, they should have already felt the effects of whatever affected the town's people but surprisingly she didn't feel her body becoming heavier.

Black Star finally removed his blind fold and looked around. Out the corner of his eye he saw a man with a mask running along the top of a building. "Tsubaki he is getting away." Before he could activate his speed star technique he noticed a woman walking out of a building.

"Oh hello Black Star!' The red head woman yelled and waved. "I didn't think I would see you here. I am almost finished with these people, and then we can try and catch up." She said with a soft smile. "Oh by the way, the man with the mask has the antidote, If you want to save these people you better hurry." Red Star pointed in the direction the man had ran and began to walk forward.

"We can't leave her here." Tsubaki said, her eyes fixated on Red Star. "This woman was far too dangerous to be left alone again."

"Don't worry about her, we can take her." Maka said, Soul already in scythe form. Black Star nodded and he and Tsubaki ran after the man fleeing man.

"Why did you tell Black Star about the antidote?" Maka said, holding Soul tight, ready for any surprised attacks. She heard about Red Stars method of attacks so and she made sure to have antidotes for neurotoxins on her at all times just in case. Strangely enough she felt nothing affecting her body.

"I wouldn't want my Black Star to see what I plan to do with his friends." Red Star said and winked at Maka. "It will indeed be very bloody."

* * *

><p>Black Star followed the trail of the man before he stopped and turned around. He wore a white shinobi shozoko and a white mask with a large black star covering it. A black kitana lay strapped to his back with white stars engraved on the hilt.<p>

"You didn't have to poison the town to be one of my groupies weirdo." Black Star said with a cocky smile. The man without hesitation ran at black star. His feet barely making a sound as his speed increased. Pulling a sword from his back he ran at full speed. Holding the blade out with his right arm, he would most likely swing hard enough to cut Black Star apart with one swing.

From the speed of his attacker, Black Star wouldn't be able to jump away nor dodge back. "Black Star watch out!" He heard Tsubaki cry out. Black Star however ran forward keeping an eye on his attackers arm. As the Mask man swung, black star was already to close and knocked the man's hand back with the back of his wrist. Black Star now at point blank range, thrust both of his fists into the man."

"Black Star Big Wave!" He shouted as he transferred his soul wavelength into the man. In an instant the mask man shot back, rolling along the rooftops until falling off. Before he could gloat he noticed a small dagger flying near his head from his left. Just narrowly dodging it he noticed the mask man was now on the left side of the building rooftop.

* * *

><p>Maka was unshaken by Red Star's threat as she ran at her, full force with Soul in hand. Close enough to her target, Maka slashed at Red Star's torso. Without the slightest bit of fear she bent her back, almost hitting the ground before one of her legs shot up kicking Maka in the face. Using the momentum of the kick she did a small back flip and smirked at the girl.<p>

"That weapon is better off cutting wheat." Red Star said as she dug into her pocket. She pulled out a small tied bag as Maka recovered from the kick. Maka opened her eyes wide as she saw the bag and quickly grabbed the gas mask from her coat pocket and put it on. She was fully aware of Red Stars gifts thanks to Lord Death and prepared for such an occasion.

"You're not poisoning anyone again Red Star!" Maka yelled at the distracted Red Star. The red heads gaze was solely on the bag and looked as though she disregarded all of Maka's words. Using the opportunity she jumped into the air and swung Soul like a buzz saw, determined to behead the assassin. Red Star lifted her head and caught at glance her attacker and sighed. With a swift Slash Maka landed past Red Star. "Your soul is mine."

* * *

><p>"Your fast for a coward." Black Star said while nodding to Tsubaki who understood and turned into her ninja sword mode. The masked man pulled another dagger from his pocket and threw it at Black Star, aiming for his head. Black Star gave a smirk, turning his body, he caught it with his free hand and using the momentuem of turning his body back, hurled the dagger off the side of the building. "I didn't think Star Clan could be as weak as you are." Before he could laugh the dagger he just threw over, flew back, digging into his shoulder.<p>

"How…" He said pulling the dagger from his shoulder, grinding his teeth in pain.

* * *

><p>"How did you…?" Maka said as she looked at her target in amazement. Red Star was unfazed. "I am sure I hit you." Maka said hold Soul tight.<p>

"I am not as strong as my husband White Star." The red head said walking over to Maka. She pulled her hand back to punch the girl. Maka moved Soul up to block but the punch already connected to her cheek knocking her back a few feet. She quickly rose to her feet and decided to move to the offensive. She moved close enough to Red Star and swung her scythe but the arc was cut short as Red Star moved close enough to grab the pole before it could make a slash.

Maka looked wide eyed as Red Star smiled and kicked her back. Maka rolled back as Red Star still gripped Soul. She sighed and threw the weapon back to his meister.

"How are you moving so fast?" Maka said as she held her stomach and used her other hand to grab Soul.

"I am moving just as fast as I always was. You on the other hand..." She trailed off and pointed to the unmoving citizens . "Maka why are you hesitating." Soul said to Maka as she got up from the ground. "I'm not soul! She is moving too fast!" Hearing this made Red Star laugh angering the weapon and meister.

"You reaction time is slowed." Red Star said and waggled her index finger at the two. "Think of it as the world is moving just a tad bit faster than you. Eventually you will be as placid as these towns' people."

Maka's eyes widened and touched the mask over her face. "You were affected the moment you came into this contamination zone. This toxin affects the mind so you would never know unless you were told." Red Star said as she walked over to one of the frozen children. She bent down, going to eye level to a girl holding a balloon and smiling at her friends. Blood dripped from a little girls eyes as Red Star wiped it from her cheek. "At the moment, time is standing still for this little girl. She will die without ever knowing it."

This act infuriated Maka as she rose and ran at Red Star slashing back and forth to make sure her attack would not be caught again.

"Black Star look." Tsubaki said as a man wearing the same thing as the one he was fighting climbed up the building. Three more jumped to the building all wearing the same thing. The same build and height. "We are Star Clan!"


End file.
